No destination in mind
by sandra-carter
Summary: consequences of weakness- after "haunted" spoilers...


**Author: Sandra-carter**

**Summary: ****consequences because of a weakness**

**Pairing-Helen/Jonh**

**Warning-sexual situations/ not graphic**

**Rating- M-T the next chapters**

**Disclaimer- not mine… if they are ….hmmmmm… thank you to Mrs. Tapping for yhis awesome show**

**All mistakes are mine…sorry**

**Helen`s Officer **

Will enters the office of Magnus, with some papers in his hand

"You will not believe!" he says enthusiastically, she draws the eyes of the reading she was doing something that is rare to see her do, relax.

"What is Will? Which is why so much joy?" she asked, curious now, he sits in the chair that is in front of her and begins to tell

"Knows that vampire squid, qu we almost died to get?" she nods patiently "We have now received a call from the Sanctuary of Tokyo, that the same squid, appeared on the high seas in the Pacific ..." she smiled at him

"Will this is wonderful, bringing together a team this mission is yours." The smile that was previously in his face, stopped.

"What? ... I ... you can only be kidding.. I do not want anything to do with this squid, I want it far from me," she chuckles; he does not understand the reason for the laughter.

"What is it? Just because I almost died down there because of your paranoia to capture a vampire squid, that does not mean I have any empathy for her." she gets up and puts his hands on his shoulder. 

"Will 2 hours and takes warm clothing Tokyo this time of year is an ice" she tells him, put feet to the path and leaves the room.

later that night, Will had already left to tokyo, Henry was in the lab. repairing, or inventing new toys for him , Kate was probably bother the Big Guy, telling him how to make dinner.

Helen was in her office, near the fireplace, thinking. she was thinking about John and how he felt that night they spent together in that cell, when the entity took over the building. she never thought to feel so alive, of course occasionally when needs so claimed, she had a companion, sometimes only for one night, only to release sexual tension. she used to have a boyfriend or lover for more than two months, first because of the work then because it also has a daughter, had a daughter, to be correct.

But that night he explored every area of it, every inch of it, was unforgettable

* * *

Flashback

_He was sitting by the bed after they talked and come to the conclusion that he ultimately was not to blame entirely for the crimes he committed. she sits beside him with her hand on the right side, where he had given her a kick, she sits with a groan of pain. ___

_"Helen you okay?" he asks gently, she straightens up and settles in, leaning her back against the wall ___

_"I'm .. well .. it's just sore," she tries to minimize his concern, especially obvious in his beautiful eyes, oh bad sign! she starts to think about it otherwise. ___

_"Let me have a look .. it might just be sore, but can also be something worse, I do not want anything to happen to you while you're here with me!" It was to be one hundred percent sincere, that she was certain tenderness view in his eyes, could be compared once be seen that it had before the madness has taken his heart. ___

_"jonh ..." She did not think could be touched by it, none of this, it would be like a flame burning in her skin, burning up consuming everything else remains. ___

_"Helen?" he asks for permission, she reluctantly extending over the bed, he opens the __waistcoat_

_, pulling the shirt up a little so he could see the bruise discolored, forming._

_"I can play" he asked permission, she feels a lump in her throat, it can not happen not here, not today.___

_"jonh already sight, confirmed now ... .." she tries to get up only to groan in pain again, she can not make this cry, he pulls her shoulders down.___

_"Calm ... I will not hurt ..." he puts his hand on the bruising her, she trembles, he retracts his hand just a little afraid he would hurt her, she relaxes, then he comes up with the hand in the same place, massaging, the gesture is oh so soothing, pleasurable, hallucinating ... _

_Continue massaging it, she stood still, enjoying, she can feel the breeze of his breath, he leans his lips on her belly, kissing the wound that he himself created. she trembles again but not cold, it starts to kiss every inch of the wound, and she closes her eyes, embarrassed, perhaps.___

_"jonh" she warns weakly_

_"Shhh ..." he soothes her, he begins to unbutton each button of her shirt, she put her hand upon it as a sign to stop him, he smiled at her, that smile that she has not seen for many years. so sincere, so pure.___

_he continues to kiss her now heading to the chest, once there he sees that she wears a black bra with a red bow.___

_"So sexy ..." he plays with it, the buckle of her bra was open in front, she was just stunned, amazed with herself, how can a mere man can cause so many reactions, good reactions in her body. Answer: because it was not any one man was John Druitt.___

_"Jonh stops ..." she pleads with him because she knows that it will eventually hurt him and her.___

_"I do not want to stop ... you want? Because if you want I'll stop now," he warns, she did not want him to stop, but did not want him to continue, a deadlock that the mind does not want, but the heart wants.___

_she pulls his shirt to find his lips, she felt held, complete the first time in decades that she instilled her body to make love, she did this not only to relieve the tension, but by love and want as much as life itself._

_he devours her lips with devotion, their hands through the body of each other, feeling, caressing and loving. her hand down to the close of his pants, she loosed the belt, then his pants, this done so fast that it almost feels embarrassed for her. but she did not want to know, so many years of guilt, frustration, misunderstanding that should have left out here but just buried themselves more.___

_it leaves her lips, and then to his neck then he finds multiple weaknesses, she trembles with every kiss and moans with each bite he gives her.___

_according to her chest he opens her bra with his teeth, feeling that she smashed it even tighter to him, he begins to lick and suck her tits. she with her hand pressing him to go deeper.___

_it bends over and he takes off her pants to find some underwear from the same brand that the bra, it draws its own pants and get the both glued together, barred only by underwear, Helen looks him in the eye and see , passion, lust, love, John sees the same in it.___

_it removes the only line that still exists, he positions himself between her legs and took the final step, she feels overwhelmed because of the padding that he did it._

_they soon begin to move together, at first slowly, savoring each thrust, amid groans and whispers words were not accurate, certain gestures said it all.__  
__But the desire began to explode and they moved faster and faster even though it felt a little pain on the bruise she said nothing, everyone started to feel the beginning of orgasm, she came first, shouting his name after a few thrusts he came too smothering her name in her hair. they were exhausted, both were motionless, lying one above the other, Helen was the first to recover, to become aware of what she did. She clung to him crying, he embraced the same way.___

_"Shh. All is well my love ... it's okay" she begins to cry even more, and he looks intently at her.___

_"No, not at all well. Look we hate ourselves for a century, fleeing from one another, tried to take different paths but the truth is that we can not have what we want, we'll never have, the more we try, never!__  
__This was not only, for my part, a sexual deliverance, a need .. This was what ... John forgets it was a mistake ... "She tries to get away from him, but he holds it, he was still inside her, she could feel it there but faltering._

_"I want to stay with Helen, it may not be today, tomorrow but one day I'll stay with you can write it ..." he kisses every tear that she slips her face.___

_she closes her eyes, and he comes off her rolling to the side, not that he had plenty of room because the bed was small but it got there. she stood up and began to wear her clothes when she looks into the camera, thank God she remembered to put a tissue there, John got up and also began to dress.___

_"John what happened here ..." it starts, but it ends___

_"Is here, nothing leaves this room" __She nods, a night with everything and then he left and let her alone again._

_love is ever so hurtful, but is also capable of being a healer, because she could see the man he was and who said he loved her even before he takes what kept him from being a good man, Jack the Ripper again, only now the question is whether he will get wins it again_

End of Flashback

* * *

"? ...?" Kate called her, but her thoughts were still far away, only when Kate put her hands upon the shoulders of Helen is that she became aware of the presence of Kate.

"Kate?" she asks a little confused

"Hey! until finally I thought you were deaf" Helen smiled and stood up

"Where can I be helpful?" Kate grinned up

"Where were you thinking?" Magnus to remember, blushed, something that has not gone unnoticed by Kate

"oh! red ball in the corner ..." she said, Magnus choked ... opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out

"yeah I know, trust me .. it is always a regret the next day ... but .." Magnus cleared her throat

"Please .. Kate I'm better than that ..." She sat down and relaxed as she usually does, feet on desk.

" The bald but has some control over you. No?" Magnus recomposed itself, knocked on her feet

"Shoot your feet off my desk ... and what I do in my private life is my problem ..." looked at the corner of her eye "why? seen or heard anything?" Yeah, as she cried, she was sure that someone heard in China 

"I? no, no ..." Magnus sighed in relief "I knew you did ..." she smiled triumphantly

"did what?" Helen was uncomfortable, it was not like the direction the conversation

"What is that two adults, who are locked in a cell together with a century of sexual tension ... do? Ok I'll tell you doc .... do .." Helen raises her hand and stops her to say something more

"ok ok… I did ..." she says, Kate was sure that if she had not sat in the chair, she would fall to the ground in less than a second.

"Seriously," she asks curiously, Helen denies;

"Not!" Helen could take it as a game and keep the parade to her side, but decided that was not worth it ...

"I'm tired I go to bed! Good night Kate!" she leaves

"Hey doc.?" Helen looks back" I know he really loves you "Helen looks forward this is a truth that she will never forget, 3 months after he disappeared, but were 90 days that she always thought it. He said he had no destination in mind, but her mind is always thinking about him

A/N_**: review**_ please, make my day happy …


End file.
